The present invention relates to an automatic adjusting device for a disc brake.
Such an adjusting device is disclosed in W. German published application DE-OS 35 05 411 A1 which application was published on Aug. 21, 1986. In that adjusting device, the friction clutch is arranged between the adjusting nut and a mechanically actuatable clamping member. In the clutch area, the adjusting nut includes a radially outwardly extending trumpet-like expansion having a friction surface which cooperates with a corresponding friction surface on the clamping member. The clamping member is relatively large, extending far outwards in order to embrace the trumpet-like expansion of the adjusting nut from the outside. Although this known device works satisfactorily, the requirements for its manufacture are complex and difficult, making its manufacture costly.